Anchor
by ClearlyClouded
Summary: Spencer has a dream about a certain member of the BAU team, and the name he screams just so happens to be in the room. With a series of events following the dream, will either of the two lovebirds be able to admit how they feel for one another?
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for a reason! This is slash. Contains a lot of sexiness. Um... yeah. This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic. Constructive criticism is encouraged, flaming is not. I don't own Criminal Minds. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid let out a low, erotic moan as his obvious sex dream began to heat up. Derek Morgan stirred, and looked around confusedly, unsure of what exactly had woke him up. When he heard another moan escape Spencer's moist, parted lips, he put the pieces together pretty quickly. With a hint of curiosity, and although he didn't realize it yet, sexual desire, he sat up and stared intently at Spencer. The young genius' breath was hot and heavy, his skin flushed a light pink color, and his hair splayed out around his head. He was clutching the sheets tightly, his eyes were squeezed shut, and his hips shifted , exposing the heated flesh of his lower abdomen.<p>

Gulping, and realizing that he was extremely turned on, Derek quickly laid back down and put the scratchy motel blanket over his face. He suddenly regretted not taking Hotch up on the offer to sleep on the bed. They were staying at a motel for the last night before heading home, and unfortunately, Hotch, Spencer, and Derek all had to share a room. Spencer and Derek decided to sleep in the living room with Spencer on the recliner and Derek on the couch, while Hotch took up the one bed in the motel room.

"D-Derek... so big..." Spencer clutched his sheets even more tightly, his breaths growing more rapid and frantic. Derek immediately jumped up, his heart racing wildly. _This can't be happening, _he thought, and began pacing. _I can't be feeling so... excited about this. And he can't be having a dream about me. This is wrong. _Running a hand over his head, he tried to calm himself down. Finally, as Spencer's dream obviously changed, Derek began to breathe more evenly, and his thoughts were more clear. After he thought about what he should do, he decided to do what he felt was best: Just pretend it never happened. It wasn't exactly the best for him, or for Spencer, but in order to preserve their friendship and the team, it seemed as if it were the only option.

Finally completely calm, Derek laid back down and drifted off into the land of sleep. Sweet, dreamless sleep.

A week later, as Derek was finally forgetting about the whole ordeal, Spencer was just beginning to consider what it really meant. Oh, he remembered the dream quite clearly, but he'd had the dreams all the time. He didn't know, however, that he had been moaning and saying Derek's name, but that wasn't his biggest problem. His biggest problem was that he didn't know what to do about the dreams. It was getting harder and harder for him to conceal his feelings. He was a man of science, but he couldn't help the feelings that had overtaken him. They certainly weren't temporary, as he'd originally thought, but very long term, and very real.

After very close and careful consideration, Spencer came to the conclusion that the best solution for all involved would be for him to transfer. Telling Derek would ruin the team's dynamics, as Spencer _knew _that Derek was 100% straight, and not telling Derek would make Spencer want to explode. So, with an ache in his heart that he couldn't quite explain, Spencer walked into Hotch's office with a false confidence and eyes that showed way to his sleepless nights and sadness.

"Um, hi, Hotch. Sorry for such a short notice, but I'd like to... transfer." Reid said, his "confidence" suddenly failing as he looked at Hotch with a pained expression. Surprised and in a bit of denial, Hotch glanced up.

"What?"

"I want to transfer. I can't do this anymore, this job... I love it. I really do. And it does feel right to be here with all of you, but... there's just no way I can continue on here." Spencer said, unable to stop his hands from moving and his eyes from darting around the room.

"Transfer!" Hotch cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. "If this is really what you want, there's no way I can stop you. I'll... go ahead and tell the chief. It's her decision from there on where you go. But, Reid, are you sure you've thought this through?"

Spencer hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. It's, uh, it's for the best. I'll go say goodbye to the team. Thank you, Hotch. You've... it's been wonderful." With a slight nod and a half-smile, Spencer turned and left, leaving Hotch confused and more than a little worried.

With a racing heart, Spencer looked around the bullpen at his coworkers and friends. With more than a twinge of panic, he walked down and announced his transfer to Emily, who then shouted it, allowing everyone to hear. Suddenly, everyone was surrounding Spencer, bombarding him with questions.

"Baby genius! You can't go. Why would you want to leave our dysfunctional little family?" Penelope Garcia cried as she hugged Spencer tightly.

"Sorry, Garcia... It's for the best."

"You'll come visit Henry every once in a while, right?" JJ asked, with tears in her eyes. Spencer looked down, a small smile playing at his lips, and nodded.

"I hope you find whatever you're looking for," Rossi said, squeezing his shoulder.

"Me too." Spencer responded, unable to look him in the eyes. Prentiss said a quick goodbye and gave Spencer a hug, trying not to get too emotional. And finally, Derek just stared at Spencer, incredulous.

"You... you're really going?" Derek asked unsurely.

Spencer backed away, "Sorry," he murmured, and left quickly. Everyone stared after him, unsure of what had just happened. Still in shock, Derek sat back down at his desk, trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him. Of course, he knew he had to talk to Spencer, otherwise he wouldn't be able to get the whole thing out of his mind.

Later that night, at around 11, Derek stood in front of Spencer's door. His mind and heart seemed to be in sync, both racing very quickly. Finally, after working up the courage, he knocked on the door and held his breath. Spencer opened it... and Derek forgot to start breathing again. There in the doorway, Spencer was standing in only his boxers, his hair tousled and his whole body flushed, just like _that_ night. Strangely, Derek couldn't stop staring at Spencer's body. He'd never seen him with quite so little clothing. His heart became wild, about to beat out of his chest.

"Uh... De-Morgan? Why are you here?" Spencer asked and pushed the door forward like he were about to shut it.

"I just really need to talk to you, Reid. Can I come in?"

Reid hesitated, a war raging in his head. "Sure..." He responded, and allowed Derek to walk in, closing the door after him. "Listen, if this is about me leaving, then I'm sorry. I can't do it anymore, Der- damn it! Morgan. I meant Morgan." Exasperated, Reid fell back onto his couch like a carcass, and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm tired. You should... you should go."

Derek, seeing just how agitated and tired Spencer was, sat next to him on the couch. "I'm here for you, man. You can tell me anything. You do know that, right? I'll always stand by you, no matter what. So, if you want to talk about why you're deciding to leave, then I'm here." Derek said softly, trying to make eye contact with Spencer, who blatantly avoided it. Their body heat seemed to mingle, and Derek unconsciously leaned into the scent of Spencer.

Spencer smiled. "Don't make promises you can't keep. If you knew why I'm deciding to leave, you'd make sure I was transferred as far away from you as possible."

"There's _nothing _ you could ever do or say to make me want you away from me." Derek said seriously. When Spencer didn't respond, Derek got up and squeezed his shoulder, then left, but not without taking another backward glance at the body he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of. Derek, not really thinking anything of it, licked his lips and shut the door, his mind wandering to things he couldn't believe he'd even imagine. Realizing his pants were growing uncomfortably tight, Derek quickly turned and left, trying to control his thoughts. Oh, the things he would do when he got home...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for catching the mistake in my previous chapter, DixonStrange! I'll try to be more careful next time. I just whipped that chapter up on a whim and didn't really read through it beforehand.  
>Once again, there will be slash (eventually) and some pretty mature themes will be presented in this chapter. It's not over yet, I promise. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated if you have any feedback. :) Oh, and sorry if there are any mistakes or awkwardly presented sentences. I don't have much computer time, and spellgrammar checks don't always catch everything. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Spencer tried to keep his mind off of things, and Derek tried to imagine why he decided to leave. He thought for certain that his transferring had nothing to do with the sex dream, because Spencer acted so natural after that Derek assumed he must not have remembered it, or didn't think anything of it. The flustered agent racked his brain for every possible explanation, and couldn't focus on work whatsoever. No one really could. Things seemed to be moving by so quickly, and everyone was slowly getting over their shock. Every team member became more confused and angry as the days went by. J.J., Garcia, and Rossi each went and visited Reid, confronting him, which they were too flustered to do when he first made the announcement of his departure. But, Reid stood by his decision, not even considering the alternative: confronting Derek. As the next week started, Spencer decided to try and forget about Derek. And, what better way than to be with other people? So, as dark came in and ate the light, Spencer decided to go to a bar. A gay bar. For the first time. Alone. He figured, what did he possibly have to lose?<p>

As Spencer's drink arrived (plain coke), he sucked on the straw slowly, scanning the room at the same time. He was horrible at flirting, and even more horrible at starting a conversation, but he almost always had someone walk up to him and start a conversation. He'd never gone home with anyone before... so, he'd never done it with a man. Doing it with a woman... well, that was another story. Spencer had only slept with 3 women before. The first time was to test his theory that he may be gay. The second time was to try and convert himself into liking women. The third time was to try and take his mind off of Derek. Which, of course, didn't work, so he decided, this time, to try a different approach: a man.

After about three minutes, a man with scruffy black hair and black stubble on his face walked up to Spencer with a charming smile. "Hey, handsome, how you doin' tonight?"

Spencer cleared his throat. "I- uh, I'm alright. ...You?"

"Well, really amazing now that I've met you." The man grinned and sat next to Spencer. "My name's Charlie."

"Spencer." He replied, unable to look Charlie directly in the eyes. Luckily for Spencer, he carried on most of the conversation that followed. As time went by, Spencer's vision became blurry, his focus wandering around at everything. His words began to slur, and he couldn't seem to keep himself sitting up straight.

"Let's go somewhere." Charlie suggested, grabbing Spencer's arm firmly and leading him away from the bar and out into the cold. "Now, Spencer, where do you live?"

_Meanwhile..._

"Reid's not answering his phone. I called to inform him of where he'll be transferring to, but he hasn't picked up. Morgan, would you go check on him? I'm sure everything's alright, but it's extremely unlike him not to answer. And when he answers the door, give him these papers. After that, you can go home." Hotch said, handing the papers with the details of Reid's transfer over to Morgan.

"Okay..." Morgan said slowly. Prentiss gave him an encouraging smile, and Morgan sighed, heading out of the bullpen. As he drove, he couldn't help but think of all the reasons why he missed Reid. He missed his cute little smile, the way he always elaborated, the facts he couldn't seem to stop himself from spouting out, the way he pursed his lips and crinkled his brow... From there, Derek imagined what it'd be like to kiss him, the taste of sweet coffee on his lips, the way their mouths would be perfectly in sync. And then, of course, his mind wandered to far more... intimate things. The way Reid moaned that night suddenly clouded Morgan's mind, and he nearly missed the turnoff.

Morgan was about to knock, when he heard a whimper from inside. Suddenly extremely alert, he pulled his gun, and tried opening the door. Unlocked, he walked inside, gun poised, searching each room. Finally, he came to the bedroom, and listened carefully. There was a low voice, and a slurred, desperate voice coming from inside. With panic rising in his chest, Derek pushed the door open and peered in.

Reid was bound and spread-eagled on the bed. His eyes were tired looking and filled with tears, while he tried futilely to escape the bounds. His pants and shirt were off, and his boxers were low on his hips. There was a man straddling Spencer, gun in his hand. Derek immediately aimed his gun at the mystery man, ready to shoot when necessary.

"Put the gun down!" Derek shouted, unable to control his voice level.

"Come any closer, and I'll shoot him. Put _your _gun down or I swear to god he'll die." Derek, who felt he was in no position to negotiate, put his gun down and backed away slowly, his arms in the air. "Sit down with your back against the wall. That's right. Good. Be sure to pay attention. You're not gonna want to miss this." The man smiled, and quickly pulled Spencer's boxers down. Spencer shook his head and let out another whimper.

"Please, don't do this," Spencer gasped, and continued to struggle with the bounds. "Don't make him watch." Charlie, with a sadistic smile on his face, glanced back at Morgan. And, upon seeing the desperate, helpless, and furious look on his face, smiled even wider.

"I think he'll enjoy our performance, don't you, Spencer?" The man asked, and began to position himself, ready to completely take away Spencer's innocence.

"You son of a bitch. I swear to god, if you touch him, I'll-"

"You'll what? Sorry, man, you're out of luck. This prize is all mine."

Through Derek's mind flashed many images of what would happen to Spencer. Unable to control his emotions, Derek pounced on the man, sending them both tumbling to the ground. There was a slight struggle, but Derek easily overpowered him, "accidently" knocking him unconscious in the process. Pulling out his cell phone, Derek dialed Hotch and requested back up. Immediately, he pulled Spencer's boxers up and untied all of his bounds, pulling the scared genius close to his chest and soothing him the best he could.

Reid, feeling the safest he could possibly feel after the events that had just taken place, fell soundly asleep in Derek's arms, mumbling a "thank you" before being overtaken by the wonderful sleep he so desperately needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Woo, here we go! This isn't over yet, just so you know. There will be more chapter(s) coming soon. Again, sorry for any mistakes, I don't own Criminal Minds, blah blah blah. Reviews would be appreciated. And, without further ado, I present to you, chapter 3!

* * *

><p>Spencer awoke in the hospital. The first thing he noticed was how his head felt like it were going to split in half. The next thing he noticed was that his stomach wouldn't stop churning. And, finally, as he slowly remembered the night before, he realized that Derek wasn't there. But, he didn't blame him. It'd be pretty awkward, after all that had happened. And Spencer couldn't help but feel like Derek thought he was the biggest idiot in the world. Or, maybe Derek thought he was disgusting. Maybe Derek found out that Spencer was at a gay bar. Maybe Derek couldn't stand to see him. Spencer's mind couldn't stop looking over every possibility multiple times.<p>

"Spencer? Oh, you're awake." It was J.J. "Thank God you're alright. Do you remember last night?" Her eyes were worried.

Spencer swallowed, his throat and mouth felt like he'd been sucking on cotton balls. "Y-yeah. I remember." He said hoarsely. "I was drugged, wasn't I?" He asked.

J.J. nodded solemnly, "Yeah, with roofies. Is there anything you need?" She asked, patting Spencer's arm.

"W-water would be nice, thanks." Spencer said with a small smile. J.J. nodded, and left the room. As she was gone, Spencer sat up and groaned, his head suddenly hurting much more. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was only 9 A.M. Why _was _J.J. there? _She should be at work_, Spencer thought.

"Here you go, Spence," J.J. said, handing him a glass of water once she returned. "If you don't mind me asking, where exactly were you when that man drugged you?" J.J. asked.

"At... uh, at a bar." Spencer said weekly, and drank the water in long gulps.

"At _Finish_, right? Spencer, that's a gay bar." J.J. said quietly. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"I think you can put the pieces together." Spencer said with a small smile. Just as J.J. was about to respond, an older man walked in.

"Oh, Spence, this is Officer Carl Stan, he'll be asking you some questions about last night to tie up some loose strings. I'll let you two talk." J.J. said, and turned to leave.

"No!" Spencer yelled, and J.J. turned around, surprised. "I- uh... I don't want to press charges." Spencer said quietly. J.J.'s expression softened, and she sat in the chair next to Spencer's bed.

"Spence, you... you were almost raped. And he was going to force Derek to watch. ...Why wouldn't you want to press charges?"

"I just... it was my fault. I was an idiot. And I don't think Derek would want to have to see me again, after what happened. I think it'd be best if I just... dropped everything."

"Why would you think that?" A deep voice said from the doorway. Spencer looked up to find none other than Derek Morgan staring at him, his arms crossed and a pained expression etched onto his tired face. Spencer cleared his throat and looked down, unable to look him in the eyes. "You seriously think I'd rather have that man walk free than see you again? Reid, I really, really care about you. Like I said before, nothing could ever make me want to be away from you."

"Officer Carl, J.J., could you please excuse us for a minute?" Spencer asked, still looking down. Once the two left the room, Spencer looked up at Derek. "Nothing? Nothing could ever want you to be away from me? If you knew... oh, if you knew... you'd _hate _me. You don't _know_, okay? You have... absolutely no idea"

"Don't say that! _God damn it_, Reid, I don't hate you. I..." Derek paused, and shook his head. "I love you." Derek seemed surprised by the words that left his mouth. "You're like a brother to me." He said quickly afterward, trying to correct what he'd said before.

"Exactly. _Exactly. _You love me like a brother. That's... I'm sorry, Morgan, I'm really sorry. I'm not pressing charges. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been there, I shouldn't have been doing what I was doing... I was asking for it. I mean, I wasn't raped, and I'm fine, and I was being an idiot. Everything's okay. Just... drop it, okay? It's over. I'm fine." Spencer said quietly, his eyes flicking to every possible place in the room but Derek.

"Reid... if anyone knows how you feel, it's me. It wasn't your fault, and I want to help you realize that. Why can't you just accept that I care about you?"

"Because!" Spencer yelled, and tears sprang to his eyes. "I _know _you care about me, but that's not the problem! Derek, I _love _you. I want to be with you. I want to wake up in your arms, and I want you to kiss me when I ramble and smile when I blush, and I want _you. _And I know that that'll never happen-" Spencer was cut off as a pair of warm cocoa lips crashed into his lush pink ones.

"You were rambling," Derek said with a smirk as he rested his forehead against Spencer's.

"People are more likely to get into romantic relationships right after a traumatic experience. If this is just because you feel sorry for me, or because you don't want me to leave, then please don't. It'll make me-" Again, Derek firmly kissed Spencer.

"I can keep this up all day if you want," Derek said softly, and kissed Spencer again, this time more urgently. Almost immediately, Spencer kissed back, and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, deepening the kiss. Once Spencer realized things were about to go too far, he pulled out of the kiss and tried catching his breath. "I love you too, pretty boy." Derek whispered, and tucked Spencer's hair behind his ears.

And, as everything finally caught up with him, Spencer began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well, here it is. I don't own anything, I don't like flamers, this is a slash, blah ble blah. This chapter will be pretty sensual. c; Reviews would be amazing if you have any feedback! I'd also like to know if you think I should continue. I could stop at this spot, but I could also see this story continuing for a while. Whichever you guys request! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I'm proud of you," Derek said in a low voice to Spencer. "You did the right thing."<p>

Taking a shaky breath, Spencer replied, "It doesn't feel all that great." The trial in court was over, and the man that attacked Spencer was sentenced to 20 years in prison. Spencer was an emotional wreck through the whole thing, and the only way he really got through it was with the support of Derek.

"I know, but you'll start to feel better as the days go by. Plus, you'll have me here to help you out." Derek said, smiling, and kissed his neck. They were both at Derek's house, sitting on a couch and watching movies.

Spencer cleared his throat. "You really still... want me?"

"We've gone over this. Absolutely. And I'm glad you decided to take a week off from work to decide what you want to do. You really need it, Spencer."

"I guess. Uh, Derek? It's almost 8 in the morning. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took a few days off. You know, to make sure you're okay for a while." Derek replied, and wrapped his arms around Spencer, pulling him close.

"What? No, Derek, I'm not a charity case. I'll be fine." Spencer said, and quickly stood up, out of Derek's arms. "You need to go back to work." He chewed on his lip and backed away from the couch that they'd been sitting on together.

"It wasn't _just _to make sure you're okay. I wanted to spend some time with you, as a couple. Was that really so wrong? C'mon, genius, what do you want to do? We can do anything. Do you want to go to a museum? Or maybe a library? Or how about a-" Spencer pushed his lips onto Derek's, and smiled as he pulled away.

"We could just, you know, stay here." Spencer murmured, and pushed Derek down on the couch so that he was straddling his waist. He seemed to have forgotten about being angry.

"Spen- mm." Derek moaned as Spencer began sucking on his neck. "Are you sure about this?"

"Nn," Spencer grunted, and began trying to get Derek's shirt off of him.

"Wait." Derek held Spencer's hands. "If you're doing this to try and escape what happened..."

"Derek." Spencer sighed. "I've been _literally _dreaming about this since nearly the day I met you." Derek's eyebrows raised.

"You've been dreaming about me for that long? I mean, I heard one dream, but..."

"You... you heard one?" Spencer exclaimed, his cheeks bright pink.

"Yeah. You were moaning and said my name. You also mentioned that I'm... _so big_." Morgan whisper/moaned the last part, and smiled as Reid hit his shoulder.

"That's not funny! Those dreams tormented me for years! Plus, you were always calling me pretty boy and discretely touching me... it wasn't fair." Spencer mumbled and looked down, an involuntary pout on his lips.

"I'm sorry, baby, let's just spend the day doing exactly what you want," He suggested, and pulled Spencer back down into a passionate kiss, his hands roaming all over the genius' body. Spencer, once again, tried to pull Derek's shirt off, to no avail. Derek sat up and pulled his shirt off, then motioned for Spencer to do the same. Suddenly, Derek was growing more and more excited. His thoughts roamed to the night when he saw Spencer half-naked, and suddenly couldn't wait to do all the things he had imagined doing to him.

With shaking hands, Spencer tried feebly to unbutton his shirt. When he seemed too frustrated to, Derek smiled and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, savoring each inch of skin that was revealed. With hungry eyes, he pulled Spencer's shirt off, and then licked his lips, his eyes roaming all over the delicate, lean body before him. Then, his eyes wandered down to Spencer's pants. With a smirk on his face, Derek flipped them around, so Derek was on top of Spencer.

"Wait!" Spencer gasped as Derek started attacking his neck. "Let's go... to the bed." He managed to get out. Derek picked him up bridal style, then carried him to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed, biting and sucking his lips the entire time. "Mm... you really want to?" Spencer groaned. Derek couldn't seem to help himself, he attacked Spencer's body hungrily, his lust growing with each passing second.

"Honestly?" Derek asked, a bit out of breath, and Spencer nodded. Then, he leaned in close to Spencer's ear, and said in a low, hoarse voice, "I want to strip you completely naked, then fuck you until there are scratches imbedded in my back and the sheets are _soaked_. Now, please, let's stop talking, and start moaning."

"A-ah!" Spencer cried out as Derek rubbed their equally hard members against each other. The friction of the fabric caused Spencer to throw his head back, his lips parted in a silent moan. Derek, with a growl, undid Spencer's pants and pulled them off, then soaked in the long legs, the frail hands, the uneven breaths and perfectly pink lips, which also matched his perfectly pink nipples. And, oh god, it was all _his_. With lust he didn't even know he was capable of, Derek pulled Spencer's boxers off and, without even realizing it, he let out a low moan, and lightly ran his hands along Spencer's creamy thighs. Suddenly snapping back to reality, Derek pulled his pants and boxers off, then his breath caught as Spencer immediately grasped Morgan's hard member.

"So big," Spencer said with a sly smile as he propped himself up on his elbows and flicked his tongue along the tip Derek's cock.

"Jesus Spencer!" Derek moaned as Spencer played with Derek's member using his skilled, hot tongue. Using all the willpower he could muster, Derek gently pushed Spencer's head down, and then began sending small kisses down the younger man's stomach until he reached his throbbing cock. Then, he lightly trailed his fingers down the length, sending shivers down Spencer's spine. Suddenly, Derek stopped, and brought his lips to Spencer's once more.

"What exactly do you want to do today?" Derek asked, rubbing their cocks together.

"Nnh, please," Spencer gasped.

"Hmm?" Derek began moving faster.

"God damn it, Derek, _fuck me," _He breathed out, his mouth agape and eyes squeezed shut as a moan escaped his moist lips. Derek let out a shuddering breath. The way Spencer said that nearly sent him over the edge.

Derek grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom package out of the nightstand next to his bed, then laid them on a pillow. With lustful eyes, he slowly slid a finger into Spencer, and relished at how the genius scrunched up his nose at the unfamiliar feeling. As he slid in another a finger and began scissoring, he searched for that special spot that would send Spencer begging. Once he found it, he took his fingers out, then began to spread Spencer's legs apart slowly. Once he rolled on the condom and fully lubed himself up, he interlocked eyes with Spencer and slowly began sliding himself in.

"Oh, baby, so _tight._" Derek groaned. Spencer smiled, and then threw his head back, an erotic moan erupting from his parted lips as Derek pumped his cock inside of him more quickly, first brushing against his prostate, then pounding into it. Quickly, Spencer wrapped his long, pale legs around Derek's back. Once Derek realized how neglected Spencer's cock was, he began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

With lust clouded vision, Spencer clutched Derek's back tightly, leaving light scratches down his back, then arched his own back, unable to stop himself from moaning as Derek went more quickly. "Derek, god, _Derek. _So big..." Spencer panted, his head turned to the side.

"Mm... pretty boy," Derek moaned, and buried his face in Spencer's neck. Then, with a cry and a shudder, Spencer came in Derek's hand. Soon after, Derek came inside Spencer, all the while saying Spencer's name. Derek collapsed beside Spencer, both of them panting. Once he pulled out, they interlaced their fingers and laid there for a while, just savoring each others warmth.

Derek couldn't believe how quickly Spencer made him hard. He had no idea how much desire he'd had for Spencer, and had no idea how he'd been able to control himself around the younger man for so many years. Then, he realized that all those times he "accidentally" touched Spencer were the only things keeping him sane.

"You're beautiful," Derek mumbled as he stared at Spencer's delicate body spread out beside him. Spencer smiled, and rested his head on Derek's chest.

"I think the next couple of days are going to be fun." He whispered, and ran a hand along Derek's chest.


End file.
